


Worse Than Death

by OneFanderOutOfMany



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFanderOutOfMany/pseuds/OneFanderOutOfMany
Summary: Tubbo doesn't like dying, sure. But there's one thing he hates even more.((SPOILERS FOR THE FESTIVAL!!))
Kudos: 152





	Worse Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> my first story in the mcyt fandom ^^ this is probs ooc so I'm sry lol
> 
> roughly inspired by this ↓  
> https://youtu.be/ekjmzPIqqZU

Technically, you could die on the SMP. You'd respawn, hopefully get your stuff back, and overall, just be fine.

But no-one liked it.

It wasn't a particularly good feeling, it was rather unpleasant, actually. They way you could feel your body tear as you fell to the side, your insides disintegrating, before you finally fell to the ground in nothing but a puff of smoke.

Sure, it usually didn't hurt much, but feeling yourself turn to dust in a matter of seconds was something most tried to avoid.

Tubbo has experienced death numerous times, jokingly and in the heat of battle. But there were two times that stuck with him, no matter how much he tried to forget.

The first was the final control room. He had walked into the trap with his friends, always trusting, never questioning. And as he heard his, then presumed, friend say those final words, he felt a pain in his chest he could never compare to the feeling of dying.

Betrayal.

The second time was so much later, Tubbo had seen his friends get cast away, as he was singled out for the new President's right-hand-man.

But he didn't want to leave his friends, so he became a spy for them, reporting, and going behind Schlatt's back.

Of course, Schlatt found out, but he didn't expect to be publicly executed, at the festival he set up nonetheless.

And never had he thought the newest member to their party to be the one to do it. He had watched, messaging Wilbur as he pressed himself against the concrete, he watched as the pig-man nervously pulled out his crossbow, eyes flickering between him and the President.

He won't hurt me, right?

And as the explosion planted itself deep in his chest, once, twice, he watched as something in his friend's (?) eyes change, as he turned, pulling back and loading the weapon once more.

And as he felt his world rip apart, Tubbo heard his name yelled by his best friend. 

Now he sat in Pogtopia, watching as Wilbur went on another monologue, as his executor and best friend battled it out in 'The Pit'. He forgave Technoblade, as he had seen the fear in his eyes, but at the same time, the feeling-worse-than-death had not left him since he saw the man again.

Tubbo realized that day, that no one would be by his side. That one day, everyone would betray him. That he could only trust those who have been with him from the start.

He didn't want to feel the betrayal anymore.


End file.
